The Love Chamber
by You'reAbsurd
Summary: Draco and Hermione are working at the Ministry as Unspeakables. When they are put to a seemingly impossible task that forces them together, what will they find? Will they be able to complete their mission? Will they find love on the way? Post-war Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_So, this is my first Dramione fic.. Actually my first real HP fic. I love reading Dramione, so I thought "Why not write some?". Please don't be too harsh on me if this sucks. I tried my best. Anywho, all information in this is from what I have learned from the books, and what I've found on the Interweb. If you find that any information is innacurate, do not hesitate to notify me. It will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd _**

**_[Disclaimer: I own nothing.] _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Assignment<strong>

Hermione yawned hugely, stretching to get the knots out of her back. She ran her hands through her hair and winced as they got caught in the tangled curls. She sighed. No matter what she did to it, her hair was still as unruly as ever. She'd tamed it a bit over the years, but it had taken much time and patience. She glanced at her watch and realized she would be late to work if she didn't hurry. She hurriedly gathered up her things and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Draco strolled to the lifts, a steaming mug of tea in one hand, <em>The Daily Prophet <em>in the other. He was paying more attention to the article he was reading than where he was going, so the wall he suddenly rammed into was a complete surprise. Hot tea splashed across his chest, scalding his hands. He cursed under his breath, rummaging in his pocket for his wand. He pointed it at himself and muttered _Scourgify_ before continuing to the lifts. He entered one and pressed the button for his floor.

As it rattled to a stop, a computerized voice announced; "Department of Mysteries". He cautiously stepped out of the lift, trying to be more aware of where he was going so he wouldn't run into something again.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said, not looking up from her desk.

"Granger," he replied with a curt nod in her direction. He didn't take his eyes off his paper until he reached his own desk, where he breathed out a sigh of relief. Hermione had started calling him "Draco" ever since they had begun working together. Though he had a new-found respect for the woman and was trying to put his past behind him, he just couldn't bring himself to call her "Hermione". It was far too strange. He had spent too many years calling her "Granger" and "Mudblood". Plus he had always reserved the use of first names for only his closest of friends. And she was far from that.

He settled into his chair, pulling out his workload for the day. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw the stack of paperwork he would have to do. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned when he remembered he didn't have any tea left. He asked his assistant to get him a fresh cup, rolled up his sleeves, and plunged into the pile of papers. He had made little progress when he heard the magnified voice that had suddenly filled the room.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please report to the Minister's office immediately."

Draco's head snapped up. The Minister's office? What did the Minister want with them? He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to Hermione, who was waiting for him. He couldn't help the surprise that flitted across his face at the sight of her wringing her hands nervously. She was always so brave. A typical Gryffindor. He smirked slightly. Guess she wasn't as courageous as she thought.

They got into the lift and rode up to the top floor, where the Minister's office resided. Hermione kept tapping her hand on her leg anxiously. It was driving Draco insane. He grabbed her hand to still its motions. Her gaze locked with his. Her expression was startled and confused.

"Stop it," he told her. "Your incessant tapping is driving me mad."

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed. She tried to remove her hand from his grasp, but he held onto it. She gave him a questioning look.

"If I let go, you'll just start up again," he explained. She nodded her head in understanding and agreement. He was probably right. It was rather odd to be holding hands with her former enemy though. Well – it couldn't exactly be called "hand-holding" as he had his fingers wrapped around her wrist like a vice. But it was close enough. She tried to ignore the sparks of energy she could feel floating between them. If she really thought about it, she would narrow it down to her loneliness. She had recently broken up with Ron after she found out he had been cheating on her with his secretary. She had left work early one day and thought she would surprise her boyfriend by showing up at his office. Needless to say, when she walked in, she'd found him in a very compromising position with a woman that was most certainly not her. She had broken up with him on the spot, screaming and throwing things at him as he tried to justify himself while struggling to pull up his pants. She'd stormed back to their flat, shrunk all his things, packed them in a single box, and dropped said box out the window. And that was that.

She liked to think she had healed from that experience. But she knew she was just lying to herself. She was still damaged goods. She couldn't fully trust a man anymore – which is why she hadn't been on a date since "the incident", as she deemed it. Being cheated on just did something to a person.

So yes – that must have been why she was feeling any sort of attraction towards Malfoy (she may have addressed him as Draco out loud, but she still called him Malfoy in her head). She was craving male attention. Or any attention for that matter.

They had finally reached the Minister's office. Draco dropped her hand and knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in," called a low, gruff voice. Draco pushed the door open to see a middle aged wizard hunched over a desk. _William Barrows, Minister for Magic, _the nameplate read. He looked up when he heard the door shut. "Ah, just the two I wanted to see. Sit, sit." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. Draco internally rolled his eyes. _Just the two I wanted to see_, he thought. _Who else would we be? You sent for us! _He tried not to let his annoyance at the man show through.

"You wanted to see us, Minister?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point. There was no use in beating around the bush.

"Yes," he paused. "I have a new assignment for you both." Hermione and Draco shared a look of surprise.

"Both of us? But sir, we work in different divisions –" The Minister raised a hand, stopping Hermione mid-sentence.

"I realize this, Miss Granger. But this assignment requires the best. And that is you two," he said, pointing to the both of them. "You are the best Unspeakables the Ministry has." Hermione blushed lightly at the compliment, while Draco looked smug.

"So, what is this assignment?" Draco asked.

"You are familiar with the Ever-locked Room, correct? Otherwise known as The Love Chamber?" They both nodded. "The Ministry has recently approved of the continued research of the Chamber, and what's inside it."

"What _is _inside it, Minister?" Hermione leaned forward in her seat.

"For many years, we have been trying to understand the complexities of self-sacrificing love and the magical protection it creates," he explained. "But when the war with You-Know-Who began, it sort of took a back seat to more important things at the time. Now that the war is now over, we would like to continue our studies."

"And.. you want _us_ to do that?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes," the Minister clasped his hands together in front of him. "Your assignment is to find and/or create a spell to repel the Killing Curse." He let the words sink in for a moment. The Unspeakables stared at him with wide eyes. "I have all the faith in the world that you will succeed."

"What – what about our other assignments?" Hermione stammered.

"They will be given to other staff members."

"Where are we going to work?"

"All of the details will be explained at a later time," he assured them. "For now, you may go."

They left the room quietly, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

_This is going to be impossible! How are we supposed to find a counter-curse for the Killing Curse? _Hermione thought.

_Oh no! _Thought Draco. _What am I going to do? I'm going to be locked up with her for weeks, months, maybe even years!_

As they walked back to the lifts, Hermione began to drum her fingers anxiously on her leg again. Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall.

_Kill me now. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have a feeling this story is going to take quite a bit of research.. But, I hope you enjoyed that! Reviews are absolutely outstanding, for it lets me know what you thought of it, how it can be improved, and if you want to see more. Ideas and constructive criticism are welcome. Stay lovely! (: <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_I apologise profusely for my lack of updating. I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this. Now I think I know. So hopefully updates will be faster now! *crosses fingers* Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Arrangements <strong>

Draco slammed his folder onto his new desk with more force than necessary. Hermione jumped, looking up from her own work. She gave him a tentative smile. He scowled.

"Let's get something straight, Granger," he hissed. "I don't like you, you don't like me. So let's cut the small talk, shall we? We are only to discuss our work – nothing more. Understand?"

Hermione sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Still refuse to be associated with Muggleborns, huh?"

"It has nothing to with your blood." She rose a brow. "But more to do with your personality." She gave him a reproachful look. He turned back to his work.

"Oh, so now _I'm _the one with the attitude problem? Right. Because you're _not _a bigoted, manipulative, conceited, evil _git,_" she said sarcastically.

His jaw clenched, but he didn't look up. "Precisely. But you _are_ an insufferable, nerdy, judgmental, bushy-haired, big-toothed, know-it-all bookworm." He took pleasure in her indignant gasp, finally raising his head from his work. She looked livid. Good. He smirked.

"My teeth are _not _that big, and I've tamed my hair quite a bit over the years!" She flattened her hair a little. "And who are you to call me judgmental! Aren't you the one who called me a _Mudblood _all throughout school?"

The smirk slipped from his face. "This discussion is over," he said primly. He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"What, did I touch a nerve?" She sneered. His hand clenched around his quill.

"Granger," he replied in a tight voice. "If you know what's good for you, you'll drop it." She fell silent. _Finally. _He was almost completely immersed in his work when he heard it. The incessant tapping noise again. He turned slowly in his seat. Hermione was sat at her own desk, drumming her fingers against the top. It took her a moment to sense his glare.

"What?"

"The tapping. It has to stop."

She looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry. It's a habit. I tend to fidget when nervous." She cringed internally. She hadn't meant to reveal that particular flaw of hers.

His face was smug. "Didn't know my presence would give you such a strong reaction."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"What's there to be afraid of then?"

"I didn't say I was _afraid_," she scoffed. "I said I was _nervous_."

"What are you _nervous _about then?"

"This whole.." She gestured to the pile of papers in front of her. "Assignment. I don't know what to make of it. What if we don't find a solution? What if there isn't one?"

"Calm down Granger," he tutted. "Be a little more confident in your own abilities. Or at least _my _abilities. What happened to that 'Gryffindor courage' rubbish?"

"First of all, it isn't rubbish," she said, annoyed. "Secondly, I _am _confident in my abilities. Yours.. not so much."

"I'm wounded Granger, really." He mockingly lifted a hand to his heart.

"Good. That was my intention." She spun around in her chair. "Now, let's get back to the matters at hand, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Draco let out an agitated sigh, running his hands through his hair.<p>

"I give up."

He whipped his head around to stare at Hermione, who was slumped over her desk, palms pressed against her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he said sarcastically. "Golden Girl Granger, _give up_? Why that's just absurd!"

She turned to glare at him. "Shut up." She looked back down at the papers spread across her desk. "This doesn't make any sense," she muttered to herself. Her line of sight was invaded by a pale hand sitting atop the file she had been reading.

"You've been at this all day," Draco stated. "Time to go home, Granger."

She glanced at the clock. "It's not that late, I can stay for a bit longer."

"No," he ordered. "Home. Now."

"What happened to only talking to me about work?" She grumbled, stacking up her work and shoving it in her bag.

"This is about work," he reminded her. "I'm telling you to stop working."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Great advice."

"I know."

They walked out the doors together, Draco surprising Hermione by holding it open for her. They continued down the corridor in silence until they reached the lifts. They stood together, waiting. Hermione was just about to break the silence when they heard a call echoing down the hall.

"Hermione!"

They turned to see Ron Weasley running towards them. Hermione groaned. She willed the lifts to arrive faster.

"Hermione," he wheezed, doubling over to catch his breath. "We need to talk."

Her gaze became icy. "I don't have anything to say to you, Ronald."

"Please," he begged. "Please just let me explain."

Her expression quickly turned to outrage. Draco smirked. The Weasel must have really screwed up this time. The lifts rattled to stop in front of them, but were ignored. Hermione was too furious to even notice. Draco was enjoying the show before him. The lifts could wait.

"And how do you expect to explain this, Ron? You two were just _talking? _Please," she scoffed.

"It.. it wasn't what it looked like," he stammered.

"Oh, so you _weren't _fucking your secretary behind my back? Or should I say in front of my face," she hissed. Both Draco's and Ron's eyes widened at her use of the swear word. "Do you mean to tell me you just _fell into her_? And you just so happened to _conveniently_ have your trousers around your ankles?"

"Um.. yes?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You listen to me Ronald Billius Weasley. I will not stand here and listen to your lies. I thought I had made it _perfectly clear_ when I threw you out two weeks ago, but apparently not. _I do not want anything to do with you._" She spoke each word slowly, jabbing her finger at him. "We are done. Leave me alone." She made to turn and walk away from him when he spoke.

"'Mione, I'm sor –"

She spun around, pulling her wand out in one swift movement. "_Reducto!_" she yelled. Ron flew backwards, slamming into the wall. "Sometimes," she whispered while pocketing her wand. "Sorry isn't enough." She turned on her heel, ignoring Draco, who was still standing by the lifts. She stepped into one, Draco following behind her. He glanced over at her as the lift started moving. Unshed tears were glittering in her eyes. He shifted his feet uneasily. He was not good with crying.

"Are uh," he coughed. "Are you alright?"

"As it is not work related, it is not to be discussed," she snapped. He fell silent. The lift opened to the Atrium. Hermione got out quickly, striding towards the fireplaces.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," Draco called. She waved to him over her shoulder, not turning around to look at him. He stared after her.

_Well,_ he thought. _At least work will never be boring. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? Pretty please? <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My apologies, my dear readers. I have not kept up with updating this story, and for that I am sorry. I do not wish to bore you with excuses though, so I leave you with this. Enjoy. **_

_**(Insert Disclaimer here) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Lunch Date<strong>

Hermione sighed and flexed her fingers. She rolled her neck slowly, trying to get all the kinks out. She glanced over at Draco, who was still hunched over his work. She sighed again, louder this time. He still didn't turn around. Getting frustrated, she made a show of clearing her throat extra loudly. She saw Draco's hands still before he slowly turned around in his seat, arching a brow.

"Did you want something, Granger?"

"I'm bored," Hermione whined.

Draco's expression was annoyed, with a slight tinge of amusement. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, entertain me."

Draco's lips stretched into a smirk. "Oh, there are many ways I could do that Granger, but I don't know if you would like them very much," he hinted suggestively. "Then again.."

Hermione adopted a look of disgust. "You're repulsive."

"And you're the one that wanted me to entertain you." Draco swung back around in his seat, resuming his work. Hermione stared at the back of his head for a moment before doing the same. She returned to her work, but soon found her mind wandering again. She let out a huff of frustration before throwing her quill down and pushing her chair away from her desk.

"I can't do this anymore," she stated. "I'm going for lunch. Do you want to come?"

Draco scoffed. "As if." She had expected this reaction, but it stung just the same. _Wait, what? Stung? Since when. Must be the loneliness. Yes, that's it. _

"And why not?" She demanded.

Draco didn't even turn his head. "Because I don't want to go out in public with _you._"

Hermione glared at the back of his head. "Still believe in your old prejudices I see. Don't want to be seen with a _Mudblood_ like me, huh? Afraid I will ruin your reputation?"

Draco whipped around in his seat, standing from his chair in a flash. He towered over Hermione's small frame. "I told you, Granger," he said through clenched teeth. "I don't care about your blood. I'm not like that anymore. I just don't like _you_. So, not wanting to be seen with you because of your blood? No. Afraid you will ruin my reputation? Most definitely."

Hermione gaped indignantly at him. "How could _I_ ruin your reputation? If anything I would help it!"

Draco scoffed. "Being seen with you would be anything but helpful. Just imagine if there were reporters or, heaven forbid, _photographers _there? What if they snapped a picture of us, eating our lunch together, and next day it winds up on the front page of the _Prophet_! I can see the headlines now; '_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger spotted getting cozy at the Leaky Cauldron _or _Sworn enemies turned enemies; or more?'._ The possibilities are endless, Granger, and not only would it ruin _both _of our reputations, but our personal lives as well."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, a little stunned at Draco's rant.

"What would Potty and Weasel say when they saw us _'getting cozy' _over some butterbeers?" Draco sneered.

Realization dawned on Hermione's face for a moment, before being replaced with a hard expression. "_Harry_ has actually grown up since school Malfoy, unlike you. He would be perfectly fine with us eating lunch together because he is an adult. And so am I. Harry does not get to dictate who I do or do not associate with. And as for _Ronald_," her eyes darkened. "I could care less what that spineless, lying prat thinks."

"Yes, well, I don't think my girlfriend would be quite as forgiving," Draco snapped.

"_You? _With a girlfriend? Hah!" she snorted. "What kind of dumb bimbo is she? All you do is manipulate women into having sex with you, you don't actually _date _them!"

"I don't think you're exactly in the position to judge my love life, considering yours is in shambles!"

"Do _not _bring my personal life into this - "

"_You _brought _mine _into it, I think I should be able to do the same!"

"Ugh, you stupid, selfish, heartless, FERRET!"

"How _dare_ you - "

Draco was halted mid-sentence by the sound of someone clearing their throat by the doorway. They both looked quickly at the newcomer. Blaise Zabini stood leaning against the door frame, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, shifting his eyes between the two of them.

Hermione seemed to realize how close she and Draco had gotten and quickly stepped away from him, straightening her jacket as she did so. "No – I was just heading out to lunch, actually."

Blaise rubbed his hands together. "Perfect! Drake and I - " Draco glared daggers at the dark-skinned wizard. " - Were just about to leave as well. Care to join us?"

The obvious surprise on Hermione's face made Blaise chuckle. Her startled confusion was quickly replaced with a sly smile. "I'd like that very much, Blaise. It sounds lovely." Blaise grinned and pushed away from the door, holding out his arm for her to take. She blushed a bit, but took it without question, throwing a smug smile over her shoulder to Draco. They walked down to the lifts together, Draco dragging his feet behind them.

* * *

><p>Blaise, as Hermione found out, was surprisingly delightful company. He was charming and witty, and his teasing was light and playful, unlike Draco's. Her and Blaise chatted away while Draco sulked next to them, only speaking to interject a few rude comments to Hermione. Instead of insulting him back, as she usually would have done, she simply ignored him, too entertained by Blaise to care.<p>

"Excuse me," Blaise said, scooting his chair back from the table and standing up. "But I believe I've had a bit too much iced tea, if you catch my drift." He winked as he turned towards the men's bathroom, leaving Hermione and Draco alone at the table. Draco looked to ensure Blaise was out of sight before he turned to Hermione.

"Granger," he hissed. "Stop flirting with Blaise."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not flirting with him, Malfoy. It's called being personable. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Oh, _please_," he sneered. "Then how do you explain all the teasing and touching and, ugh, _giggling_?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Again. Personable. And even if I had been flirting with Blaise, what would _you _do about it?" she asked challengingly.

Draco leaned across the table towards her. "Just stop, Granger," he hissed. "It's a lost cause, anyways. Blaise could never want to be with an annoying, bushy-haired loser."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, her jaw tight. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that." Draco threw his chair back in anger, standing from his seat, his hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"What the hell is going on here?" Interrupted Blaise, just as Draco opened his mouth to speak. He locked eyes with Blaise and slowly sat back down, ignoring the stares from the rest of the restaurant.

Hermione stood, looking at Blaise apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Blaise, but I really should be getting back. I still have a lot of work to do. Lunch was lovely." Blaise smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a nice time as well. I'll escort you back to the ministry, if you'd like?" he offered her his arm.

Hermione grinned. "I would like that very much, thank you." Draco scowled at their backs as they left the restaurant. He slumped down in his seat, muttering to himself. That's when he noticed the receipt of their meal sitting on the table. He cursed.

_Stuck with the bill again. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews would be lovely! They are the only way I can tell if you like the story! Stay awesome. <em>**


End file.
